Nadia Petrova
Nadia Petrova is a female character on The Vampire Diaries. She is a recurring character in Season Five. She is portrayed by Olga Fonda. Early Life Nadia was born in 1490 in Bulgaria. Katherine begged her father to hold the child just once, but he said that she has disgraced the family, and takes the child away to a new family. Katherine cries in pain as she is taken away. In 1498, Nadia was only 8 years old, when Katherine had escaped Klaus, and found her way back to Bulgaria. Katherine searched every village and every cottage, but couldn't find Nadia. Throughout Lorena's The Vampire Diaries Season Five In ''Total Eclipse of the Heart, ''Nadia comes in to Katherine's dorm room and asks what she is doing. Katherine tells her she is being Elena Gilbert. and Elena doesn't wear as much make-up as her and goes to College. Nadia tells her it is too risky and Elena's friends, Caroline and Bonnie, will figure out that she isn't Elena. Katherine tells her she has it under control. Nadia is later seen in the Lockwood Manshion talking too Matt. Tyler is spying on them but only overhears the coversation where Nadia says bye to Matt. She leaves. Later back at Whitmore College, Nadia greets Matt who arrives for the Bitter-Ball. They are talking about unknown things and are soon joined by Katherine. Tyler is listening in on them as he followed Matt because he doesn't trust Nadia. He thinks that he is seeing Elena but soon overhears that it's Katherine inside Elena's body. As he goes to to text Caroline, Nadia steals his phone and snaps his neck. Nadia gets Matt a dorm room and is helping him unpack his stuff. Nadia has compelled Matt to start at Whitmore College. Katherine comes in and asks Nadia why she has made him start at college. She tells her that Katherine needs and extra pair of eyes on these corridors. Matt asks Nadia what she has done to Tyler. Katherine compells him to forget about what Nadia did earlier and that if anyone asked, Tyler had left to go find a wolf pack. Personality Human Little is known about Nadia's personality when she was a human. It can be assumed that she was loving and loyal. The motive of her choice to become a vampire was to find her mother. After more than 500 years, they are reunited. Vampire Nadia was initially described as an emotional and beautiful 20-something who has travelled the world on a mission of vengeance. However, in truth, she has spent the last 500 years searching for her mother, Katerina Petrova, in the hopes of establishing a relationship. She is a member of the Travellers. Like her mother, it's difficult to know who Nadia and Katherine truly love. Nadia killed Gregor, who was thought to be her lover. It's like Katherine, who pretended to be in love with men and used them in her own agenda. On the other hand, both of them have their good sides. Even though they are ruthless from the outside, when they meet each other, they show their softer sides as mother and daughter. Physical Appearance Nadia Petrova is a young strikingly beautiful woman with brown curly hair and deep brown eyes with dark thick lashes, She bares some resemblance to her mother Katherine Pierce (Katerina Petrova), Her brown curly hair, oval shaped face with fine bone structure and large almond-shaped brown eyes. She doesn't use alot of makeup apart from smokey eyes and glossed lips, her beautiful face shows off her natural beauty. She has a keen eye for sensually cut and stylish clothing (like her mother) usually seen wearing gray, white and black tops, leather jackets, with tight fitting pants or jeans (usually black or grey) wich are usually pared with high heeled boots. Relationships Appearances Season Five *Total Eclipse of the Heart Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 5 Characters